


Promise me this

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Promises, Rare Pairings, Short Chapters, Time Skips, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Nuada saved Sansa from a cruel destiny when she was but a girl.He offered her his protection and, through the years, he was the only one who was always there for her.
Relationships: Nuada (Hellboy)/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.  
> That's basically it....
> 
> I hurried along the beginning because I just wanted to get to the part where Sansa meets Nuada. So that’s why the reason there are human sacrifices and Sansa just happens to be one is really flimsy. I just wanted them to meet.
> 
> Also, there's some violence here.

Joffrey was dead, Tyrion was being accused of murdering him and Sansa was supposed to be his accomplice.

It didn’t matter how much she cried and begged and swore she had nothing to do with it, nobody wanted to believe her.

Cersei sent a maester to check on Sansa, and three soldiers held her down as the man confirmed -she was still a virgin.

Cersei gladly demanded the annulment of her marriage to Tyrion and then devised a cruel revenge. There was a cult that followed a forest god -a sacred stag -and they made human sacrifices for this god.

Virgin sacrifices.

They were supposedly voluntary -the reason it was still allowed. Sansa screamed at them to not do this, to not give her away to these people; but nobody protected her.

She was dragged to the forest and tied to a stone slab. The hooded figures paid her no mind, ignoring her crying and her screaming, until one of them decided to just gag her.

They covered her in oil and dropped flowers over her body, and she hardly had the strength to keep crying.

It was sickening, the idea of dying like this. Once again so weak, so pathetic, so…

There was a hustling sound somewhere to her left and suddenly Sansa was covered in blood. It took her a minute to realize it wasn’t her blood; one of the hooded men had a spear shoved through his chest.

They started running in panic and screaming. Sansa couldn’t see well what was happening, but she could hear their gurgling dying sounds, and someone -or something -took them out one by one.

Then… Only silence.

Sansa tried to calm her breathing, but the gag on her mouth made her feel like she was about to suffocate and die. Her heart was galloping inside her chest, so much it almost drowned the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind.

A shadow fell across her, and Sansa’s eyes couldn’t focus at first -it was hard seeing through the tears. She could only see a figure clad in black.

The rope tying her to the slab was cut and she sat, finally free. She pulled the cloth gagging her from her mouth and breathed in deeply.

Then she turned to her savior.

He couldn’t be human, was the insane thought that crossed her mind.

How could it be possible? With skin that white, piercing yellow eyes and dark lips, he couldn’t be human. But what else would he be?

He was watching her in silence, but once he saw she wasn’t hysteric, he turned back to the men, checking their robes. That was when Sansa saw the ground covered in bodies, blood soaking the grass.

He’d killed them all.

Why hadn’t he killed her?

“You weren’t bothering me.” He spoke suddenly, making Sansa realise she’d spoken out loud. “Their insistence at treating me as their god was.”

He was the god? The stag god?

Shouldn’t he look like a stag? Sansa thought he would. “Why did you kill them?” She asked, her voice trembling. “They serve you.”

He turned back to her and gave her another long look. “I didn’t ask for it.” He told her simply, then made a gesture towards the bodies. “Maybe this will scare them into not dumping bodies in my home anymore.”

Sansa was firmly trying to ignore the bodies and the stench of death. “Or it will have the opposite effect, and they will think they need to placate you.” She pointed out softly.

“What is your name, human?” He asked.

“Sansa Stark, my lord.” She told him, her hand clasping the skirt of her dress. “May I ask…”

“Prince Nuada.” He cut her. “I don’t think you want to be here.”

“Who would want to be a sacrifice?” She asked.

“You would be surprised.” He clicked his tongue. “Many virgins have lost their life and their youth here. I just grew tired of it.”

Was it kindness, or just a god bored with human petiness?

“So you’ll let me go?” She asked, daring to hope.

His golden eyes snapped to her face, and he prowled towards her. “What if the sacrifice of a virgin is a different type of sacrifice?” He offered, his voice low.

Sansa might be a virgin, but she’d seen enough around the Red Keep, heard enough cruel jokes and vulgar japes to know what he meant. “You want my body.”

The corner of his mouth tipped up, as he closed on her, his hands flat on the slab, near her legs. “It looks like a good one.” He drawled, his eyes taking her in.

She took a deep breath in. What could she do against a god? “Will it hurt?” She asked, her voice soft, scared.

He looked at her in silence for another long minute. “For a moment.” He replied honestly. Then he touched her chin. “Let me have a taste so I can decide if I truly want it.”

Sansa froze as his lips neared her face, but at the last minute he made her tip her head and kissed her forehead.

She was speechless.

Nuada sighed, as if he didn’t like this situation at all. But why was he even bothering with it? “Do you have family somewhere? A place where you can be safe?”

Sansa nodded immediately. “I have an aunt on the Valle.”

Nuada looked up to the sky, like he was thinking about directions. “I can take you to your aunt.” He finally decided.

“Why?” Sansa asked, confused.

“I feel like doing it.”


	2. Clean

Sansa followed the strange creature silently, until he guided her to a river.

“You can wash here if you wish.” He told her. He pulled a tunic from his bag and offered her. “Wash this oil. We don’t know if they’ll look for you and if they have hounds.”

She just nodded numbly. Nuada sat with his back to her and started fussing over his own things.

Sansa considered leaving, but if she did… Where would she go? She didn’t know the way to the Valle from there and she’d never survive on her own on the road.

If he wanted her dead… He’d have killed her already, right?

Sansa washed quickly, keeping her eyes on him, but he never looked at her.

Once she wasn’t covered in that strange oil they’d covered her with, she washed her dress, since it was the only thing she had.

She put the tunic he gave her, and -fortunately -it covered her almost to her knees.

“Thank you for this.” She spoke softly approaching him.

“Sit.” He commanded.

Sansa obeyed.

“Why did they want you dead?” He asked directly.

“I was accused of plotting to kill the king.” She told him, eyes on her fingers.

“Did you?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

As she wasn’t looking at him, she didn’t see his grin. “Here. Eat something.”

He passed her bread and fruits and Sansa ate carefully.

“Are you sure your aunt will take care of you?” He pushed. “Will she give you back to the people that are accusing you of killing a king?”

“No. She’ll protect me.” She said firmly.

“Fine.”

“Why…” She stopped, bit her lower lip. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to.”

“That’s not an answer.” She pushed a bit, finally raising her eyes to meet his.

“But it’s the only one you’re getting now.”


	3. Something Precious

The days spent in Nuada’s company were strange to Sansa. She couldn’t claim he was cruel to her, since she’d been forced to endure much worse. He also wasn’t exactly kind most of the time.

The way he treated her most of the time, left Sansa really confused. He was silent and didn’t seem to enjoy chit-chat, he insisted on walking as much as possible and, even though he'd offered to take her, sometimes he made her feel like he was doing this against his wishes.

Sansa couldn’t understand him at all.

Especially when he paused during the day and pretended he needed to check directions, exactly when she was too tired to keep walking. Or how he let her have his cloak on the nights they couldn’t light a fire. Or how he always gave her food first.

He wasn’t kind as the prince of her foolish dreams would be, but he was kind, that she knew for sure.

Nuada didn’t talk much about himself. She knew he had a sister, but only because he called her name once while he slept. He told Sansa Nuala was his sister, but refused to say more. He wouldn’t talk about his parents or his kingdom, but he loved asking Sansa questions.

He wanted to know about Winterfell, the Starks, the Lannisters and even about Aunt Lysa.

Sansa didn’t understand much what he was trying to get at, or why he wanted to know so much, but she liked talking about her family without having to pretend she hated them.

Every night he’d let her lie next to him and every morning he shook her awake gently.

Days passed in a curious blur, and suddenly they were really close to the Eyrie.

“This is as far as I go.” Nuada told her.

“Oh.” Sansa knew he wouldn’t stay there or anything, but…

Was she being needy? Selfish? Just because she didn’t want to leave the side of the only person who’d made her feel safe in the last times?

Nuada was watching her closely. “Aren’t you going to say ‘goodbye’?” He pressed gently.

She sighed and turned to him. “Is it strange that I don’t want to say goodbye?” She asked him softly.

Nuada touched her chin. “I wish I were a foolish elf, so I could throw reason away and convince myself to stay here.”

Sansa tried really hard not to cry. “I wish for the same.”

Nuada stared intently at her, then put his hand inside his bag and pulled a pendant from it. “Keep this.” He told her.

“What’s this?” She wanted to know. The stone in it was gorgeous, like the night sky.

“This is a promise from me. If you ever need my help, call my name and I’ll come to you.”

“Why?” She asked confused.

He cupped her face. “Because you’ll owe me something precious.”

“I don’t want to owe you anything.” She confessed, because she was wary of where this could take her. Should she owe something precious to a god?

“Keep it anyway.” He closed her fingers around the pendant. “Until the next time, Sansa Stark.” He kissed her forehead before he left her.


	4. Vow Kept

For a long time, Sansa forgot the offer he gave her.

Many things happened and Sansa kept getting dragged from place to place, being fooled into thinking she was safe, just to be used again and again.

She’d been stupid and believed on Baelish when he told her to marry Ramsay. She’d thought Joffrey had been cruel, and she’d been mistaken.

Ramsay was a monster. Living with him was a never-ending nightmare, from which it seemed impossible to escape from.

All her attempts had failed and people had gotten hurt because of it.

She was hopeless.

Then she found the pendant **_he_** left her. It was hidden away among her few possessions, like a forgotten dream.

He’d told her he’d demand something precious as payment for asking his help. Sansa didn’t even know if she still had anything to give him, but if he could get her out of this place…

She waited until Ramsay left to fight Stannis and she was left alone in her room. She brought the beautiful stone close to her lips and whispered his name.

Only after she’d called him, she considered time. He was all the way back in King’s Landing when they’d met. It could take him days -weeks -to even get there.

He might not even come.

But he was the only hope she had left.

When the night fell down, a maid stopped by and let Sansa know that word had come and Ramsay would be back within the hour.

She tried not to cry in desperation, because he’d probably be in a mood and she’d have to…

“Sansa.”

She jumped from the bed. He was there.

“Nuada?” She called, his name a prayer on his lips.

He stepped out of the shadows, and he was exactly as she remembered him, perhaps even more beautiful.

His eyes took her in a second, and he seemed furious. “What happened to you?” He demanded, his voice more freezing than the winds outside.

“I got married.” She lowered her gaze. “He hurt me.”

Nuada was perfectly still for a minute, then he pulled his sword. “I will kill him.” He vowed.

Sansa hurried closer to him. “You can’t! They’ll think I’m a witch.” If some god killed Ramsay in her name, the people of the North would fear her.

“Let them think.”

“No!” She insisted. “I want to take my home back. I need the people to be on my side.” She spoke fast, trying to reason with him. “Take me to my brother. Jon will help me. We’ll take Winterfell back. He will pay.”

Nuada looked at her for a long moment in silence. “You should have called me before.”

“I was afraid of hoping. You’re a god, why would you remember a small promise?”

His fingers cupped her chin. “It wasn’t a small promise, Sansa Stark. I made a vow, and today, I’ll honor it. Do you remember the price?”

She couldn’t look away from him. “Something precious.” She murmured.

“Yes.” He agreed, his eyes burning with something Sansa couldn’t name. “I’ll take you to your brother.”

She sighed in relief, her shoulders sagging, her legs shaking. “Thank you.”


	5. Another goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Nuada took Sansa out of Winterfell quietly. No one saw them as he finally broke her free from the place. They couldn’t linger, because Ramsay would be back soon, and he’d definitely notice that Sansa was gone.

The prince was deadly quiet and Sansa was convinced it had more to it than just secrecy. He was furious; she could feel it coming out of him in waves. He’d promised he wouldn’t kill Ramsay, but she wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep that promise.

Sansa still didn’t understand Nuada and his motivations. What could she possibly have that would be this valuable to him? She had nothing left to offer.

And yet… He was there, saving her like before.

No, not like before.

Before it’d seemed like a coincidence; like he’d saved her because she was there, and he might have done it for anyone else. He’d seemed reluctant as he guided her to the Valle.

Now he was focused, serious. He was concerned.

He’d asked about Jon many times, trying to be sure he’d truly protect her. He pointed out she’d said the same about her aunt, and she’d been wrong about her as well.

Sansa admitted to that mistake, but Jon was different. Jon was good and honorable, just like father. Jon wouldn’t hurt her, even if she wasn’t his favorite sister.

Nuada didn’t seem convinced, but he thought it was important to get her away from Winterfell, so it was what he was doing.

He was also concerned about her fragile human body in that cold. There was nowhere else to take her and she wouldn’t survive much longer exposed like this, and the Wall wasn’t exactly close.

He’d thought they were already quite far from Winterfell when he heard the hounds.

“Hide.” He ordered Sansa. “And cover your eyes.”

She nodded shakily, her body shaking from the cold.

It wasn’t a big group, and Nuada could fight humans in his sleep, they were no threat to him. He killed them all, taking pleasure in seeing their blood covering the snow.

He’d spill much more blood to keep Sansa safe.

***

Once again, Nuada said goodbye to Sansa before she could reach her destination. However, this time, they were much closer; she could see the gates.

“I owe.” She spoke softly, wanting an excuse to keep him closer.

“I’ll collect when the time is right. Do not worry.” He cupped her face. “Go now. You’re freezing.”

“I…” She covered his hand with hers. “I’m afraid of going and never seeing you again. You were the only one who kept his promises.”

“And that’s why you’ll see me again.” He vowed. “Because I don’t break my promises.”

She nodded shakily, her eyes full of tears.

“Until we meet again, Sansa Stark.” He murmured before dropping a kiss to her lips.

He watched Sansa go, knowing he was lying to her. This time he wasn’t going anywhere; he was going to make sure she was safe.


End file.
